Under the Stars
by Rue the Bluetard
Summary: What would happen if two people had a crush on Simmons? What would happen if one of found the other with Simmons under the stars? Quick ONESHOT. Rated T for cussing. DG/RS Enjoy


**Author's Note; I will continue You Just Got Sarge'd when I get more than two reviews. :) I promise I will. But anyway here is to pass the time, quick ONESHOT.**

_**Desclaimer; I do not own anything in this. Except for Rue. Now read on yo.**_

Grif sat on a rock outside of Red base looking at the night sky, that was filled with stars. Sarge basnished him for two days because he didn't wash the warthog. But, Grif knew it

wasn't because of that. Grif and Sarge both had a huge crush on the same person. Simmons. Except, Simmons had no idea that they liked him, so they kept the rivalry to

themselves. The funny thing is that all the Blues knew that crush too. NIether Grif or Sarge could answer why though. It must've been really obvious, which Simmons never

noticed the obvious. And he got it the wrong way! Simmons thought that Sarge and Grif had a crush on each other. Which wasn't true! When the three were together, Simmons

always found a way to sneak out and let the two "love-doves" be alone. Sarge and Grif hated each other more because of that. " Numa numa yay! ", Rue sang as she walked by

in her white with yellow trimed armor. " Ma-ya-he! ", she sang again, " Oh. Hiya Grif! ". He waved, " Hey. ". " I heard about the banishment. ", Rue said and walked over to Grif,

" Sorry 'bout that bro. ". " You shouldn't be apoligizing! Sarge should. ", he exclaimed. " Well, then Simmons might think that you two are actrually boyfriends. Haha! I've been

trying to convince Simmons that you two aren't. Which I know you aren't. ", Rue comforted, patting him on the back. " If Sarge sees you over here. He's gonna kill you. You are

a blue. Well, not by color... ", Grif said. Rue sighed, " True. BUT, I don't care. I wish Simmons would stop being stupid and notice that you like him. I'm supporting you dude,

Sarge doesn't deserve Simmons. ", she said and laughed, " Well. I better go. Cya later. ". She stood up and walked back off towards the Blue base. Grif sighed and lied back

down. There was a rustle behind the rock, that was behind Grif. " Who's there! ", Grif asked, now on his feet in a fighting position. " Chill! It's just me. ", a smooth voice said and

Simmons walked out from the rock's cover. " Oh, ", Grif blushed, " sorry. It's just that theres Blues over there and Sarge in there. And he wants to kill me. ", he said. " You didn't

seem so freaked out when Rue came over. ", Simmons said, looking at Grif. " Uh...haha, why should be afriad of her. She's Caboose's older sister. What do you expect? ", Grif

said nervously, if Simmons knew she was over here, he must've heard what she said. " Er...how much did you hear? ", he asked. Simmons brushed a strand of brown hair out of

his vision, " Oh, most of it. ". Grif blushed madly and turned around, pretending to observe the stars. " I thought you and Sarge really did love each other, " Grif made a

disgusted face, " but, I guess not. Is it true what Rue said? ", Simmons asked as he stood next to Grif. " What? ", he asked. " That you like me? And Sarge does too? Oh, and if it

is, please don't tell me that Donut likes me too. ", he replied, and gazed at Grif. " Ye-, " Grif was struggling with words, " yeah. I-I do like-like you. So does Sarge. Oh, Donut

only likes you as a friend, he isn't gay. Well, he is gay but not _that _way. ", he said trying his best to keep his voice calm. " Yeah, Donut is that type of gay. But, I guess, " he

scratched the back of his head, " that two guys like me. Haha...this is gonna be strange. ", Simmons said uncomfortablely. Silence gripped the air, as the two stared into the star

covered sky. " I bet your hoping me to pick you. Aren't you? ", Simmons asked. Grif looked up at Simmons, " Uh...yeah. ". They both laughed. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE NEAR

GRIF! ", Sarge yelled behind them. Grif froze and Simmons turned around, " Oh. Hi sir. ". " Step away from the banished! ", he ordered. " No. I don't think I want to. Grif's my

new boyfriend. ", Simmons said calmly and laid a hand on Grif's shoulder. Sarge looked shocked, " He's playin' tricks on your brain Simmons! You can't trust him! ". " Oh, you

want me to leave Grif. So I could be all yours? ", he asked with sarcasim in his voice. " What! ", Sarge blushed, " Of course not! ". " Well, Rue said that you two didn't like each

other. But, you both like me. Is that true? ", Simmons asked, smiling. " Yes! And so what if you are Grif's 'boyfriend'! I can still take you from him! ", Sarge threatend stepping

closer to Simmons. Grif turned around and punched Sarge in the face and stood in front of a shocked Simmons, " You will never take him! ". Sarge stood up, " Oh. I will...I will.

". The two seemed like two boys fighting over a girl in middle school, as they began shouting insults at the other. Grif snapped and ran at Sarge and tackled him, hitting him

hard on the ground. Simmons was gapped mouth as the two fought. " Never thought people would fight over you? ", Rue said from behind him. " Oh most definintly. ", he

replied. Sarge saw Rue and he threw a grenade at her, and she caught it and ran back to base. With the grenade still in hand though...stupid Rue, but she tossed it behind when

there was two seconds left. Sarge threw a brusied Grif at the rock, who now lied at the foot of the rock. " And stay there! You piece of shit! ", he yelled at Grif. Sarge turned

around to find that Simmons hadn't moved, and walked towards him. Simmons shoved Sarge out of the way and ran over to Grif, " You ok? ". " Well, I've been beaten up by

Sarge and thrown against this rock. So I suppose I'm ok. ", he answered, laughing a little. Grif sat up painfully and Simmons pulled him into a hug. " Uh, Simmons. ", Grif said

over Simmons' shoulder. " What? ", he asked. " Sa-Sarge is behind you... ", Grif replied, cowering back a bit against the rock. Simmons stepped in front of Grif, " I won't let

you hurt Grif anymore! ". Sarge sighed, " Ok. I just gue- ". Sarge broke mid-sentence and ran around Simmons and picked up Grif by the neck. " Give Simmons back to me.

And I'll let you live! ", he said. " Simmons isn't, " coughed, " a toy! He is a person. We can't _give _another, " coughed, " person to another person. ", Grif replied, yanking at

Sarge's hands. " Well...I guess I'll have to kill ya then. ", Sarge said, but there was no sadness in his voice. Grif began growing purple in the face, " Letg go! ". Simmons then

found himself on top of Sarge, prying his hands from Grif's neck. Sarge lightly threw Simmons to the ground and continued choking Grif. A blur of white jumped and knocked

Sarge off his feet, freeing Grif. Panting for breath, Grif used the rock to pull himself up. Rue helped Simmons up and Simmons ran a pulled Grif into a tight hug again. " I'll be

back. ", Sarge yelled from a cliff. " Fuck. He must've ran up dat cliff when we didn't notice. ", she complianed. " No shit Sherlock. ", Grif said. Simmons hauled Grif back to base,

Rue went back to stalking around the gulch. " Oh! Hiya guys! Grif aren't you banished or something? ", Donut asked as they stepped into the base. " Well, not anymore. ",

Simmons answered and placed Grif down. " So! What ya doin'? ".

**Author's Note; Yay for first ONESHOT! YAYZ! Ok, I couldn't think of an ending so...I used Donut. ;)**


End file.
